


It will help. I have to believe this.

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: What this mother thought she had to do.To save her daughter.A short story from Charlotte's POV.





	It will help. I have to believe this.

I hate it.

 

I hate that I've had to trap my Mara in that place but it was for the best.

This way she can see the error of her ways, she can learn to help those who she has hurt.

This way she can learn to change to be the amazing girl she was before her father corrupted her.

Before she met William.

Before she began to work with aether.

Before she began to trouble people.

The barn it will help her.

I have to believe that.

I hate it, but at least this way I can save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/the Colorado kid.
> 
> Happy Christmas.


End file.
